


Acredita  em ti mesmo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Sabia que o maior não primava pela auto-estima, sabia-o. O que mesmo não tinha imaginado, era quando a sua falta de auto-estima pudesse transformar-se numa tragédia, quando tratava-se só de comprar umas camisas novas.





	Acredita  em ti mesmo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Acredita em ti mesmo**

Daiki estava parado naquele sofá desde mais que uma hora já.

Quando Yuya naquela tarde tinha-lhe enviado um email a pedir-lhe se quisesse fazer compras com ele porque queria tomar umas camisas estivas, tinha aceitado de bom grado.

Porque gostava de fazer compras. Porque divertia-se a estar com Yuya, gostava de passar o seu tempo com ele.

Agora, estava forçado a etiqueta-lo como um péssimo erro.

Sabia que o maior não primava pela auto-estima, _sabia-o_. O que mesmo não tinha imaginado, era quando a sua falta de auto-estima pudesse transformar-se numa tragédia, quando tratava-se só de comprar umas camisas novas.

Takaki saiu do vestiário a vestir uma pólo azul, a ter-se uma mão na cintura com ar duvidoso.

“Esta cor fica-te muito bem, Yuuyan. Deverias mesmo compra-la.” disse-lhe, com tom tão convincente quanto consentia-lhe a hora passada naquela loja.

O maior mordeu-se um lábio, a deixar vagar o olhar dele ao espelho.

“Mas... na realidade, não sei. Não encontras que esta cor engorde-me? E acho que aperte-me um pouco nas ancas, eu... não, não acho que convença-me.”

Arioka estava perto do seu limite.

Estavam em Julho, e mesmo que houvesse o ar condicionado, estava terrivelmente quente naqueles vestiários.

E esta era pelo menos a décima quinta camisa que Takaki rejeitava, sempre com a mesma escusa.

Não aguentava mais.

Levantou-se com ar firme, foi para Yuya e obrigou-lhe a olhar-se ao espelho.

“Yuuyan... uma vez por todas, não és gordo. Tens um pouco de carne a mais, certo, mas desde aqui a dizer que és gordo parece-me uma exageração. E não tenho intenção de ficar ainda aqui a ouvir-te barafustar sobre os teus problemas de peso, por isso agora voltas no vestiário, vistes-te e vai na caixa para comprar o raio da camisa.”

Takaki olhou-o com olhos esbugalhados por um segundo, antes de acenar devagar com a cabeça, de maneira automática.

Daiki também acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito, e já não disse nada até foram finalmente fora da loja, com Yuya que levava o pacote com dentro a camisa azul, a expressão mais relaxada da que tinha antes.

“Estava tão difícil?” perguntou o menor, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Takaki riu, como fazia sempre quando sentia-se desconfortável, e abanou a cabeça.

“Perdoa-me, Dai-chan. Eu sei, sou insuportável quando faço compras. Por isso Yuri deixou de vir comigo, diz que está farto de lutar contra as minhas ideias insalubres, como chama-as ele.” explicou, a corar um pouco.

Arioka evitou de dizer que compreendia o menor.

“Procuramos também umas calças? Porque ontem tentei uns jeans ligeiros que vestia o verão passado, e parece-me que fiquem-me um pouco apertados nas pernas. Fazem-me as coxas enormes!”

Arioka parou-se no meio da estrada, a olha-lo.

Depois suspirou e voltou a caminhar, a ignora-lo.

Estava inútil tentar de convence-lo, e ele não ia perder tempo a tentar.

Takaki Yuya e a auto-estima eram dos mundos claramente incompatíveis.


End file.
